


Admiring your beauty

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had snapped after three weeks, and Sam had been there to witness it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring your beauty

The brother were eating breakfast at the bunker with recenly-turned-human Castiel. Dean looked up from his newspaper, glancing across the table and making sure that Sam was eating something before turning his gaze on the fallen angel.

'Cas, stop staring at me goddamnit!' he shouted, which shocked Sam so much he nearly dropped his salad.

'I'm sorry, Dean.' Cas looked down like a scolded puppy, and Dean's face softened instantly.

 _My brother really is a huge girl_ , Sam thought.

'Look, Cas, I didn't mean to shout. It's just, you know, kinda... creepy the way you stare at everyone.'

Sam contained a scoff at his brother's words. Was he really that blind? Did he not notice that Castiel looked at him a lot more, and in a completely different way to everyone else? When he looked at Dean, Sam knew that the emotion in his eyes was love. And Dean, Dean looked at Cas the same way but refused to even begin to acknowledge his feelings because of the great 'no chick-flick moments' rule. _  
_

'I am sorry. I find it hard to not admire your beauty,' stated Cas simply.

Dean choked on his coffee and turned away, face bright red. Sam laughed, which earned him a swift punch from his older brother. Castiel looked confused at the interaction but said nothing.

'Er, thanks, Cas,' Dean finally mumbled, cheeks still unnaturally bright. Nothing more was said on the subject, but Dean's face still had a fuzzy pink haze about it when Sam left to go and document some more of the things that The Men of Letters had stored in the bunker.

As he was walking down to the library, he realised that he'd forgotten his mobile on the kitchen table. Both because he was wondering how Cas and Dean were doing, and because he needed to make sure that he was easily accessible at all times, he did a half turn and walked back to the other room.

And apparently, Cas and Dean were doing pretty well. At least, that's what Sam assumed from the fact that he walked in on them whilst their lips were closely locked together. He coughed to make his presence known, and the pair jumped apart. Dean looked at him, cheeks red again. 'Sam! Hey, we were just...'

'It's fine,' Sam assured him, walking up to the table and grabbing his phone. 'Just came to get this.' He glanced over at Castiel, who was sat, frozen, staring at his feet.

'I should have hear you enter.'

Dean glanced at his brother, then turned to the angel and pulled him close, a hand stroking through dark brown hair. 'Hey, it's okay,' he whispered, and Sam felt uncomfortable, as though he was disrupting a private moment.

He looked over at his brother, who returned the glance and nodded just the slighest. Sam understood, and he left the two of them to hold and love each other in private.


End file.
